Cookie Booker (Carmen Sandiego)
Cookie Booker is the V.I.L.E. accountant and bookkeeper in the 2019 tv series of Carmen Sandiego. History Cookie has worked for V.I.L.E. for several years collecting data. Once a year, Cookie would bring an encrypted hard drive to V.I.L.E. by boat, and would upload the data to V.I.L.E.'s servers. This was to make sure data would be transferred in the most secure way possible. Since she was a child, Black Sheep, being the prankster she was, would always throw a water balloon at Cookie and her escort when they landed at V.I.L.E. During one of these pranks, Cookie's escort dropped his cell phone, which Black Sheep pick-pocketed. The day she left V.I.L.E., Black Sheep apologized to Cookie for the pranks she pulled. As she left for the server room, Cookie recommended Black Sheep should leave pick-pocketing and such behind, and go into white-collar crime. She later went after Black Sheep when she realized she stole the hard-drive, but was tied-up by Black Sheep and thrown into a closet. Black Sheep stole Cookie's red fedora and matching jacket, which she wore into tricking the guards in order to escape. Personality Cookie is an educated and proper woman of experienced years. Over the years, she came to expect young Black Sheep's surprise water balloon pranks every December 1st she arrived. On the night Black Sheep escaped, she gave advice to the young girl and forgave her for the previous years of pranks after a heartfelt apology, but still saw her as a child. Theories The Bookkeeper was the original founder of VILE. Cookie Booker's voiced by Rita Moreno, who was Carmen's voice actor in Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego?. Cookie pulled off the many Monumental Thefts and Beyond the Impossible crimes the series has generally been known for when she was young and had the stamina and energy to do so, with the five VILE instructors as her gang. As she got older, Cookie decided to switch career tracks by creating VILE and letting Brunt, Shadow-san, Cleo, Maelstrom, and Bellum take over while she herself switched over to maintain VILE's financial bookkeeping and accounts. She may be old, but she clearly still enjoys being a criminal, and she herself mentioned to Carmen/Black Sheep that "white-collar crime is where the real money is." Alternately, Cookie Booker is the original Carmen Sandiego and deliberately gave "Black Sheep" the name and coat on purpose. Over time, the original Carmen Sandiego perhaps became unable to do the crime she used to do due to her increasing age and took up White Collar crime instead. But she may have wanted the name and image to continue on, so she orchestrated Black Sheep taking up the mantle. Trivia * Voice Actress Rita Moreno was the original voice of Carmen Sandiego in the 1994 animated series. And during her talk with the 2019 character, the elevator music played the theme song of the aforementioned series. * Booker's physical appearance slightly resembles an older version of Carmen of the Earth series. * Its entirely possible that Cookie Booker could have a past that resembles or even mirrors that of the previous animated version of Carmen Sandiego. Gallery Category:2010s Category:Bondage Category:Gagged Category:Characters with glasses Category:Villains Category:Female